The Palletstreet Boys
by Edgy23
Summary: Misty attempts to get back together with Ash, only to discover he's run off to start a boyband with Brock, Tracey, Richie, and Gary!!! Backstreet Boys fans beware!!! PALLETSTREET'S BACK!!! ALRIGHT!!! 1st Saga of "Popstarmon"!!!
1. Descent Into Madness

**Author's Note: **Did you ever have an idea that just didn't stop bugging ya until you actually followed through with it? This is the by-product of working on the sequel to my last fic. For those of you who asked, the sequel to my first long fic, The Master of Ages, should come out by next month. So until then, read this little piece of crap I whipped up for no goddamn reason. The disclaimer is the usual.****

**THE PALLETSTREET BOYS**

The little redhead ran down towards the lone house on Pallet Drive. She felt guilty for having told her ex-boyfriend and perhaps her greatest crush the most terrible insult she could think of. As she was closing in on his home, all that was in her mind was the haunting image of Ash's face when she said, "You're never gonna become a pokemon master!!! Grow up and really try to make something of yourself!!! I'm gone!!!"   
Huffing and puffing, she knocked on the door and Mrs. Ketchum answered.   
"Misty!!! What are you doing here?! I thought you and Ash broke up?!"   
"Yeah, we did...but...I...wanted to say I'm sorry and...that I still..."   
Delia Ketchum sternly cut her off, "Well too bad! He's not here and even if he was, I don't think he would want to talk with you,"   
"Mrs. Ketchum, please tell me where he is," Misty puffed as heart paced from the sprint.   
"Hmm...I wish I could tell you, but...I don't know where he is," Delia said as she let Misty in the house.   
  
Mr. Mime tidied up the den as Delia and Misty sat down.   
"What do you mean you don't know where he is, Mrs. Ketchum?" she asked.   
"Well, after you broke it off with Ash, he came home very sad. I asked him what happened and he told me about your breakup and that he was quitting pokemon training. Said something about a getting a real job."   
"Oh, no...what have I done?"Misty asked, feeling even more guilty than before.   
"He left about two weeks ago to find Brock, Tracey, Richie, and strangely enough, he even mentioned Gary. Something about needing a fifth member, he mentioned. But I haven't heard from him since," Delia said with an ominous tone.   
"Fifth member? Oh no. That could only mean???" Misty said, though Delia was clueless as to her deduction.   
Mimie had finished sweeping and grabbed the TV remote, switching on its favorite channel, MTV.   
"Mime, mime!!!"   
Misty had started crying, and Delia quickly went to her side to comfort her, until the VJ announced the most requested song of the night.   
"AWWW YEEAAAHHH!!! AND NOW, THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING, THE NUMBER ONE SONG IN THE NATION, TONGUE KISS MY TOES, BY THE PALLETSTREET BOYS!!!"   
Misty and Delia simultaneously go, "What the???"   
  
The TV showed a blown up house surrounded by lots of girls and gay dudes, and out of nowhere a hobo came out. Ash ripped out of the bum clothes wearing white pants, with a dress shirt completely unbuttoned, exposing his bare chest.   
A drooling Misty and a shamed Mrs. Ketchum said, "OH...MY...GOD...!!!...!!!...!!!"   
Delia attempted to snap Misty out of her lustful trance, but to no avail as she was completely absorbed by Ash's chest. She watched on as Ash passed and banged on four trash cans. Brock, Tracey, Richie, and Gary popped out of the trash cans, dressed similarly, though the sight of Brock's bare naked chest successfully knocked Misty out of her spell, the repulsion quickly overpowering the lust. The beat started and Ash opened his mouth, but Misty quickly took notice that Ash's singing voice didn't exactly match how he really sounded. 

You are my star   
You are my wuv   
You are my sunshine   
You make me happy when you tickle my pet Arcanine 

I am your stars   
I am your sun   
I am your kingdom come   
I have some toes that smell like Bellossom   
  
"Mime, mime-mime!!! (That doesn't make any goddamn sense!!!)" Mr. Mime exclaimed.   
"GRRRRR!!! Got that right!!!" Misty said, getting more pissed off by the second, seeing lots of girls and dudes copping a feel of Ash's butt on the video.   
"ASH!!! You have brought shame upon the Ketchum name!!!" Delia said with just as much anger as Misty. Brock and the other boys started the ending chorus. 

Tell me why!!!   
You don't wanna kiss my pretty toes?!   
Tell me why!!!   
I have so many freakin' hoes?!   
Tell me why...you all want to rip off my clothes?!   
TOOONGUE KISS MY TOES!!! 

Ash repeated the last line of the song with his "new" voice, "Tongue kiss...myyyyy...toesssss...."   
Mimie shut off the TV in horror as a sense of impending doom filled the den of the Ketchum residence. Both Misty and Delia held their emotions back, until the doorbell broke the silence.   
DING-DONG!!!   
The two ran to the door and opened it.   
"JIGGLYPUFF!!!" Misty shouted as the little fluffball forced itself inside. It jumped on the TV and strangely enough started speaking in a voice that sounded like famous tenor Luciano Pavarotti.   
"DUMB REDHEAD, ARE YOU THE ONE WHO BRRROKE UP WITH ZE ASH AND INSSSPIRRRED HIM TO FORM ZE...HOW DO YOU SAY...BOYBAND!!!"   
"Ummm....yeah that's me...but I didn't know..." Misty said, astonished that Jigglypuff was able to talk.   
"SHUT UP, WENCH!!! YE HAVE UNLEASHED UPON ZE WORLD AN UNSPEAKABLE EEEVIL!!! THE CHOSEN ONE HAS EMBARKED UPON A SINGING CARREER!!!"   
Jigglypuff pulled out a book oddly labeled, Takeshi's cheesy movie scripts, and pointed to a particular page, "IT IS WRITTEN IN THE PROPHECY OF PUFF, THAT ZE CHOSEN ONE WHO SAVED THE WORLD WITH LUGIA MUST NOT START A SINGING CARREER, LEST THE WORLD SHALL TURN TO MIST"   
Misty said with a questioned look, "But my name's not "Mist"! It's Misty!"   
"WHO GEEVES A FLYING MUK EEF IT'S MEEST OR MEESTY???!!! I NEED A GIRL CHOSEN ONE AND YOU'LLL HAVE TO DO OR ALL THE FEMINIST GROUPS WILL BE ALL OVER SATOSHI TAJIRI'S ASSS AND SUE NINTENDO TO FREAKIN' RUBBLE!!!!!"   
  
Delia said nothing as she ran to the kitchen, searched for an old bottle of Prozac, and speed-dialed Professor Oak's number for...comfort. Misty was tugged out of the house by Jigglypuff and forced into a perfectly spherical pink car labeled the Puffmobile.   
"Where are we going!!!" she asked the semi-insane Jigglypuff.   
"WEEE'RE GOING TO FIND THAT EEDIOT AND DESTROY HIS SINGING CARREER!!! AND III'MMM GOEENG TO KEEK ALL OF DEER ASSES FOR JUMPIN' ME FOR MY MIIIKKKE!!!"   
They sped off into the sunset, in search of the evil that is the boyband. 


	2. George Michael Cometh

**Author's Note: **Those of you who are intelligent, be forewarned. The following episode of this fic may cause severe brain damage, stomach ulcers, and pre-mature Alzheimer's. Anyone offended by boyband-bashing, Gary-bashing, a little Brock-bashing, vague homosexual references, and George Michael, do not continue. You have been warned.****

**THE PALLETSTREET BOYS-PART 2**

Ash and friends found themselves in a strange building hidden in the dark corners of Mt. Silver. It was perfectly secluded with only the best security the music industry could buy. To give you an idea how tough the security was, most of the bodyguards used to work for Puff Daddy, and they were all traumatized by chairs for some reason. The building held a huge sign in the front labeled, Androgynous Wussies Boyband Academy. They were locked in a classroom, with a mysterious guru who only referred to himself as "Joe". 

"Now my children. You have embarked upon a journey into the murky depths of pop culture, one from which no man has returned alive. You have formed a boyband, and you will become the muse of perverted sexual fantasies ranging from the most pre-pubescent girl, to the most homosexual, middle-aged fat guy." 

Gary impatiently yelled, "Oh shut up!!! Who are you to teach us anything about boybands?! How hard can it be to lip-synch and expose your bare-naked chest?! And how come I'm not the leader of the Palletstreet Boys?! I'm much sexier and talented than Ash and his friends combined!" 

"WHAT!!!" Ash and his friends yelled simultaneously.   
Joe smacked Gary across the head with what looked a spongy rubber penis and chastised him, "HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME, YOU MAN YOU!!!! I AM JOE, ALMIGHTY GOD OF BOYBANDS, FORMER MEMBER OF NEW KIDS ON THE BLOCK!!!!!! EVERY HO AND FAG IN THE UNIVERSE WAS READY TO KISS MY LEFT TESTICLE, YOU INSIGNIFICANT PIECE OF DONPHAN DUNG!!!!"   
Ash, Brock, and Richie asked Joe simultaneously, "What's...New Kids on the Block???!!!"   
Tracey answered nonchalantly, "Oh, they were a boyband in the early 90's, which was the model for later pop boybands in the years to follow."   
Brock asked him, "Wow. How did you know that, Tracey?!"   
Unleashing a huge sweatdrop, Tracey mumbled, "Umm...well, heh-heh...umm." 

"Enough!!!" Joe said, "Now we begin today with my favorite lesson which I like to call, THE LOVE JUICE: DON'T SPILL IT!!! Now I will teach you a line which you will be using about 90% throughout your singing career. Repeat after me!!!"   
Ash and friends looked on as Joe broke the room's silence with the following phrase, "The baby is not mine."   
"Huh?! I don't get it, Joe. What's that supposed to mean?!" Ash inquired.   
Richie exclaimed, "Ash!!! Don't ask!!! Just repeat or he'll hit you with the penis. THE BABY IS NOT MINE!!!"   
Everyone chanted, "The baby is not mine. The baby is not mine. The baby is not mine." 

Misty and Jigglypuff sped down Victory Road, heading towards the stronghold that was the Androgynous Wussies Boyband Academy. Jigglypuff stopped right on the hillside and popped open the trunk. Misty was frightened by what she saw, for Jigglypuff had put on a headband, combat make-up, an AK-47, a bow, and a quiver of explosive-tipped arrows. A mob of bodyguards armed with Uzis ran towards the Puffmobile.   
"MEEESTY!!! GET BEHIND ME!!!" Jigglpuff yelled as Misty ran behind it.   
"NOWWW......KEESSS MY JIGGLY-BUTT!!!"   
Jigglypuff pulled the trigger, mowing down every single bodyguard from atop the Puffmobile. Gunshots blazed for what seemed like ten minutes, and the bodies piled up like firewood, until he ran out of bullets.   
"GRRR......DAMN PRESIDENT CLINTON AND HEES DEFENSE SPENDING CUTS!!!"   
Misty warned, "Jigglypuff!!! There's only one bodyguard left, and it's one really big, tough-looking black guy!!!"   
"AAAHHHH, I'VE HEARD RUMORRSS THAT THE MUSIC INDUSTRY LOVES USING EX-BODYGUARDS OFF PUFF DADDY FOR HIGH SECURITY!!! QUEEK MEESTY!!! HAND ME ZE WOODEN CHAIR IN ZE TRUNK!!!"   
"Right!!!" Misty said as she handed Jigglypuff the chair.   
The black dude all of a sudden unleashed major sweatdrops and yelled in a pyschotic fear, "NO!!! PUFF DADDY PLEASE!!! NOT THE CHAIR!!! DON'T HIT ME WITH THE CHAIR!!! AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"   
Jigglypuff and Misty breathed a sigh of relief as the black guy ran off into the sunset and jumped off a cliff. 

Back in the boyband academy, Ash, Brock, Tracey, Richie, and Gary, under the command of the mythical one called Joe, got completely naked and sat in a circle while holding hands. They were being taught how to channel their sexual energies and summon the ultimate sex appeal. They summoned the ghost of George Michael (A/N for the purposes of this fic, George Michael is dead) and he proceeded to speak the sexual truths only he could pass to the newest sex symbols of the world. 

"HEAR ME, YOU DELICIOUS LITTLE BOYS YOU!!! "George Micheal said in a rather fast, effeminate voice, "MY PUPIL JOE TOLD ME ABOUT YOUR LITTLE BOYBAND AND I JUST WANT TO SAY YOUR ALL RATHER CUTE, EXCEPT FOR THE KID WITH NO EYES!!! OOPS, I'M SORRY. DID THAT SLIP???"   
Brock got pissed off, but still maintained his concentration as George Michael continued, "I'M HERE TO ANSWER ALL OF YOUR QUESTIONS. I SENSE A QUESTION FROM THE BOY WITH THE WEIRD LINES UNDER HIS EYES. WHAT'S YOUR NAME, SWEETIE POO???!!!"   
"Oh, my name's Ash! I have one little question. What's the meaning behind the words "The baby is not mine"?"   
"WELL, WELL, I WOULDN'T KNOW THAT ONE. GUYS CAN'T GET KNOCKED UP AND...OOPS. DID THAT SLIP??? I'M SORRY, YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND THE ANSWER TO THAT ONE ON YOUR OWN."   
Brock raised his hand and asked George Michael a question, "How come I don't have any groupies yet??? It's been two weeks already, and no one's attempted to tear my clothes off!!!"   
"WELL, WELL HAVE YOU BOTHERED TO LOOK IN THE MIRROR? I MEAN, YOU HAVE A CUTE LITTLE TUSH AND ALL BUT...OOPS, DID THAT SLIP??? NEXT QUESTION PLEASE!!!"   
Tracey raised his hand, "Umm, Mr. Michael. I'm honored to speak to such a famous masturb, I mean master!!! How come I find guys are copping more feels from my butt than girls???"   
"WELL, WELL. HOW CAN I SAY THIS? YOU ARE WHAT THEY CALL, IN MY WORLD, SWEET MEAT. I MEAN, YOU LOOK LIKE ONE DELICIOUS, "GRADE A" SLICE OF ASS...OOPS, DID THAT SLIP???   
Gary angrily interjected with his question, impatiently listening to lisp of George, "Damn it!!! Enough of their stupid questions!!! How come I wasn't picked for the lead of this freakin' band!!!"   
"WELL, WELL, HMM...HOW DO I SAY THIS? YOU JUST PLAIN SUCK, MANKEY BOY!!! OOPS, DID THAT SLIP??? I GUESS NOT!!! NEXT QUESTION!!!"   
Richie asked George Michael perhaps the most intelligent question of them all, "George Michael, how come all successful boybands have five members?"   
"WELL, WELL, FINALLY A SMART QUESTION. THE REASON BOYBANDS HAVE FIVE MEMBERS IS SIMPLE MATH. FIVE TALENTLESS, SEMI-ATTRACTIVE BOYS EQUAL ONE SUPERTALENTED, SEX GOD OF A SUPERSTAR, MARKETABLE SEX FOR GREEDY MUSIC EXECS!!!"   
"Gee, that explains a lot!" Tracey said.   
"WELL NOW, I HAVE TO GO. I PROMISED RENALDO I'D JOIN HIM AT THE BATHHOUSE FOR A LITTLE GAME OF HIDE THE LONG MIKE!!! BYE, MY LITTLE BOYS!!! AND YOU ASH, STOP THINKING ABOUT WHOEVER THAT REDHEAD IS I SENSE IN YOUR MIND!!!" 

With those words, George Michael disappeared in a puff of smoke, saying in an Obi-Wan Kenobi-like gay voice, "The whores will be with you...always."   
Joe and the other boys scrambled to Ash, with Brock asking him about what he was thinking.   
"I'm sorry, everyone, but I...I can't stop thinking about Misty. Even with the tons of girls trying to rip my underwear off," Ash said.   
Joe said, "All of you remember this. True love is the death of the boyband. Let it not happen to any of you! Ash, don't think about whoever this Misty is, and try to enjoy the hordes of hoes lined up at your feet! Got it!!!"   
Ash answered, "Yeah, but...WE GAVE EACH OTHER THE MOST WONDERFUL HICKEYS!!!"   
Everyone backed away from him disturbedly, haunted by images of little Ash and Misty hickeying each other, and put their clothes back on while Joe pulled out his cellphone and mumbled, "Antoine!!! Get me The Slutwhore Britney Spears. I need her to de-infatuate one of my boyband pupils. NOWWW!!!" 

TO BE CONTINUED... 

**Next Episode:** Misty Vs. The Slutwhore Britney Spears in the ultimate battle for Ash's love!!! And what the hell's been going on with Team Rocket, Pikachu, and Togepi?! Where have all the Pokemon gone???!!! Find out in the next thrilling, retarded chapter!!! 


	3. Anime Woes

**Author's Note:** Apologies to those who expected the Misty vs. Britney fight, but Team Rocket needed to make an appearance (i.e. they held a gun to my head), so the next episode is the Misty/Britney battle.. I've received death threats from Britney Spears zealots, the CIA, various gay/lesbian activist groups, two drag queens who impersonate George Michael, and a midget who makes a living impersonating Jigglypuff, concerning this zany fic. And now, on with part...(OUCH!!!)...get your teeth off my leg, Sen. Lieberman!!! Censorship sucks!!! Warning: Friendly Cardcaptor-bashing here, but I actually like the show, to be honest...^_^ 

**THE PALLETSTREET BOYS-PART 3**

Rambo-like music is playing in the background. A scared Misty looks on as Jigglypuff draws an explosive arrow. Without warning, Jigglypuff let the arrow fly, blowing up a house near the academy. 

KKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Misty yelled in horror,"JIGGLYPUFF!!! What are you doing?! We're supposed to save Ash, not kill him!!!"   
"STOOPEED GIRL!!! I'M NOTT GOING TO KEEL HEEM!!! THAT WAS THE HOME OF N'SYNC!!! DIE LANCE BASS, DIIIEEEE!!!! YOU SUCKED ON 7TH HEAVEN!!!   
"Oh...okay, cool! I'll go find Ash!!!" Misty cheered as she jumped in the Puffmobile.   
"TAKE ZE PUFFMOBILE, MEESTY!!! IT'S SO SIMPLE TO DRIVE, EEVEN A 14-YEAR OLD LIKE YOURSELF CAN DRIVE EET!!! EET IS ARMED WITH (early chorus of "Twelve Days of Christmas): 

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE MORTAR SHELLS!!!!   
FOUR HOMING MISSILES,   
THREE GATLING GUNS,   
TWO LASER CANNONS,   
AND A ROCKET LAUNCHER IN THE BACKSEEEEAT!!!! 

Misty unleashed a major sweatdrop, as she noticed Jigglypuff was singing and growing more insane as the action heated up. She sped off in the heavily-armored Puffmobile, praying she would find Ash in one piece.   
All she heard in the distance was Jigglypuff yell, "I GOT YERR "BYE BYE BYE" RIGHT HEERRE, WUSSIES!!! HAAAA!!!" 

**_We interrupt THE PALLETSTREET BOYS for an update from Jessie and James of Team Rocket as to what the hell happened to the Pokemon anime after Ash and crew left!_**

James winced, "Oooooh...it's been awful, people!!! Ratings have tanked to the ground and if we don't do anything soon, the show will be cancelled and join the ranks of Grape Ape, Spiderman and Friends, Chilly Willy, The Justice League, and Popeye in the pit of syndication!!!"   
Jessie interjected, "Umm, James?! I've never heard of those cartoons?!"   
"EXACTLY!!!!!!" James screeched in a fit of mad rage, clutching his head.   
"James, before I have to drag you to the Betty Ford clinic, do you know where Meowth is?!" she asked. 

Elsewhere, on some beat-up set in Hollywood, Meowth is standing next to a phone on one side of a wall. High in the sky somewhere, some fat guy and his business buddies are about to jump out of stunt plane. Meowth dials a phone, causing the fat guy's cellphone to ring.   
"Don't answer it, Jim!!!" his fat lady friend said. Jim, the fat, retarded, overpayed schlub that he is, answers the phone anyway, fully knowing who the hell it is.   
"IT'S BAXTER!!!," the fat guy yells as his friends push him out of the plane and plunges to his blubbery death. 

Meowth sings(Meow Mix jingle), 

MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW   
MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW   
MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW, MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW!!! 

"SSOOONNNNN OF A GODDAAAMMMNN, BIIITCH, IT'S BAXTER!!!!!! HAAAAAAA!!!"..........splat.........plurp!   
"I feels like such a prostitute," Meowth sighed. 

"And what about Pikachu and Togepi?!" Jessie asked James.   
"You don't wanna know," James said with a tone of fear. 

Two sets away from Meowth's Meow Mix commercial, the latest episode of CardCaptor Sakura was being shot. Sakura was holding Togepi close, which was written into the script as a magical baby Clow Card that hasn't fully matured yet, and Pikachu played Kiro's stunt double. Go figure. All of them had chased the latest Clow Card, which has yet to be identified by Sakura, into a men's restroom. Dudes were still taking leaks as Sakura and Li chased the latest gaseous card into one of the toilets.   
"Toge toge, toge ppprrrriiii!!!! (I miss Misty!!! She had big, comfy boobs to sleep on!!! This girl's so flat, you can host the Nascar on her chest!!!)"   
"EWWW, GROOSSSS!!!!" Sakura said as she held her nose attempting to identify the card.   
"Sakura, you bloomin' fool, you blithering, useless, flat-chested dingbat of a Cardcaptor!!!" Li yelled, "What's the name of the card??!!"   
PPPPHHHHHHHFFFFFFFFRRRRRTTTTTTT!!!   
"IT'S...IT'S THE FART CARD!!!" she yelled with enthusiasm, "Kiro, go in the toilet and see if you can distract it!!!"   
The director yelled, "CUT!!! Mr. P.K. Chu, is that it? Get in there and do as we rehearsed!!!"   
"Pikapi-pi pika kapi pika!!! (It could be worse. I could've starred in the next Digimon movie...)" 

**_We now return to the dumb saga, The Palletstreet Boys!!!_**

Misty finally arrived at the boyband academy, breaking into the room where Ash and friends were attending class with Joe of NKOTB. She popped out of the Puffmobile and yelled out, "Ash, it's me, Misty!!!"   
"Misty?! What are you doing here???"   
"I came to bring you back home. I'm... I'm sorry I said what I said to you. I still want to be with you!!!"   
Ash didn't know what to say except what he was programmed to say, "The baby is not mine?!"   
Joe exclaimed, "Excellent!!! Your ex-boyfriend learns fast. His brainwashing went rather well!!!"   
"I didn't know he had a brain to wash in the first place," she muttered under her breath.   
"As you see dear, he is no longer under your romantic spell, little girl. I guess you should thank my friend, BRITNEY SPEARS!!! (A/N Don't ask me how she got into this fic so quickly. Hoes come at the snap of a finger, I guess...)"   
Joe snapped his fingers and Britney came out of nowhere, wearing the skin-like dress she wore in that infamous ho concert she held.   
"IT IS I, BRITNEY SPEARS!!! PREPARE TO BE AMAZED, AS YOUR LITTLE FRIEND ASH SHALL SUFFER THE SAME FATE AS JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE!!!"   
Misty gasped and shuddered, "You mean...oh no..."   
"YES!!! I GONNA SSSSSSSSSSSUCK THE LOVE JUICE OUT OF HIS BODY UNTIL HE'S DRY!!! HHHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"   
A flared-up Misty yelled, "GRRR, ALRIGHT, INFLATO-CHEST!!! IF YOU WANT HIS BODY, YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO COME THROUGH ME!!!"   
A pissed-off Britney growls,"GRRR...MY BREASTS ARE REAL, YOU SKANKY TRASH!!!"   
"YEAH, ABOUT AS REAL AS GARY'S EYEBROWS!!!" 

Gary facefaulted and fondled his eyebrows, "Huh?! How did Misty know?!"   
"Umm, I must've blabbed about it during our last hickey session," Ash muttered right before he was knocked out by a swing of Britney's fake tit.   
SMACK!!!   
"ASH, NO!!!" Misty cried out as she readied her fists, "OKAY, YOU PIMPLESS HO!! PREPARE TO FACE THE FIST OF THE MIST!!!" (insert any Dragonball Z background fighting music here) 

Back in Goku's dimension, all of the Z warriors are facing off against the ultimate enemy, Doublerfriezacellcoldicetea. Each of them, even Krillin, is at a power level of 1 gajillion and are about to fight Doublerfriezacellcoldicetea, until Goku notices something, "Hey, what the hell happened to the %$#&ing fighting music!!! Aww, crap!!! Guess it's time to do that Heineken commercial Chichi told me about." 

TO BE CONTINUED... 

**Next Episode:** Fist of the Mist Vs. Fake Tit of Brit (Britney: Hey!!! They're original!!!). Yeah, about as original as Howard Stern. A duel to the mammary death awaits!!! And Goku's Heineken commercial!!!" 


	4. PSB Backstage!!! Intermission

**THE PALLETSTREET BOYS-INTERMISSION**

Some people have been e-mailing me concerning the ratings I've put on this fic. Since I don't have that good an understanding of the confusing, decrepit rating systems, I'll have Ash and Misty explain it to all of us using examples... 

"Hi, I'm Ash!!!"   
"And I'm Misty"   
Simultaneously, they say, "AND WE'RE HERE TO EXPLAIN THE RETARDED RATINGS SYSTEM!!!"   
"And unfortunately, the author is going to use us as the examples..." Ash moans.   
Misty says, "Okay, here's some examples of the ratings" 

**G rating**   
Ash: Woah, look!!! A caterpie!!!   
Misty: Not another bug!!!   
Brock: I need a bath... 

**PG rating**   
Ash: Woah, look!!! A caterpie!!! But why's it hopping and jiggling on that other caterpie?   
Misty: ASH!!! (And I intend on marrying this guy...)   
Brock: I need a bath, and for some strange reason, I enjoy the company of Tracey... 

**PG-13 rating**   
Ash: Woah, look!!! A caterpie!!! It's humping that other caterpie!!!   
Misty: Ashy-poo! One day, me an' you can...   
Brock: Tracey, I feel like a hot shower. Wanna come along?!   
Tracey: Sure!!! 

**NC-17 rating**   
It was in the middle of the Viridian forest where Ash unleashed his throbbing rock-hard Onix and two Geodudes upon the innocent, quivering exposed Bellossom that was Misty's coochie. He gently caressed her milky white boobs like two baby Igglybuffs, and rubbed the hanging petals of her vaginal Bellossom with the head of his penile Onix. She moaned as he finally thrust his love muscle deep into her tight flesh, the smell as strong as the most unbathed Vileplume. Brock thrust his !@#$ in Tracey's!!@$#$. It moved like an Onix in the Diglett Cave and....   
(A/N I'm not a hentai writer, but I'm good at imitating these weirdos. And across America, people are drooling on their screens and unzipping their pants...) 

"GROSS!!!!!!!! People actually write that stuff!!!" Misty exclaimed.   
"Yeah, Misty. They upload this sick crap on fanfiction sites all over the internet. But don't worry about it. Most of these sickos end up either as third-rate porn directors, car salemen, postal workers, Squaresoft employees, or US Supreme Court Justices," Ash said casually.   
"BUT I'M A CARTOON CHARACTER!!! THAT'S SICK!!!"   
"If you think that's sick, some people have you doing threesome and foursomes with various anime characters, including Heero from Gundam Wing, Goku from Dragonball, Li from Cardcaptors, Darien from Sailor Moon, and...and....(gulp)...Gary!"   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Misty yells as she prepares for the fic.   
"Oh and we almost forgot the "R" rating!!!" 

**R rating**   
(Almost the same scene from the NC-17 rating, except with guns!!!) 

Ash says, "And now, The Palletstreet Boys-Part 4!!! Coming soon!!! OH GOD, MISTY!!! DON'T THROW UP IN MY LEAGUE CAP!!!"   
"HHHHHHUUUURRRRKKKKK!!!! KAKKKK!!!!"   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" 

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	5. Fist of the Mist Vs. Fake Tit of Brit

**Author's Note:** Apologies for the intermission, but a spasm of writer's block created that. There's a bunch of hentai writers lined up at my door armed with Uzis and 15-inch rubber cocks. Ahh...who cares. They can have fun with the Britney zealots and George Michael fans while I continue wreaking havoc. HAH!!! And now, Part 4 of the Palletstreet Boys, but first a commercial... 

**THE PALLETSTREET BOYS- PART 4**

Goku and the Z warriors are flying across a bootleg planet Earth, all wearing German clothes, liederhausen to be exact, with the little funny hats with feathers. All of a sudden, Heineken bottles are flying alongside each of them and the Japanese theme music of Dragonball Z cues up in the background. 

"(Japanese accent) DORAGON-BORU ZETO!!! (German accent) UNT HEINEKEN!!! (Both) NUMBER 1!!!!!" 

"Grrrr...Hi, Goku here!!! When I'm not saving whatever freakin' planet the retarded writers of my show make up, or when Krillin and Master Roshi feel like a keg party, hell and when the Oktoberfest month arrives, me an' the Z warriors just like to kick back, relax, dance and smack our legs silly while enjoying a cool refreshing chug of Heineken!!!"   
The Z warriors land at the Kame House, while Master Roshi forcibly pushes his head out of a pair of breasts, "And Heineken not only restores vital brain cells, but increases your sexual potency!!! You hear that, Florida!!!" 

All of the Z warriors line up and smack their legs in the Oktoberfest leg-smacking dance, though Vegeta, as always, looked pissed.   
"Damn you, Kakarott!!! You may be a better warrior, but I can smack my legs better than all of you!!!"   
Goku notices something, "Hey you guys, where's Gohan?!"   
Krillin said, "He went to Hollywood. Said something about getting a better deal in America!" 

Back in Hollywood... 

"Trojans come in several sizes: puny, medium, large, magnum, African-American, SuperSaiyan, and SUPER-DUPER SAIYAN LEVEL5!!!"   
Videl joins Gohan, "It's perfect for us!!! The Dragonball Z producers have enough characters as it is!"   
"TROJAN!!! CONTRACEPTING FOR AMERICA'S FUTURE!!!" 

**_And now, back to the Palletstreet Boys!!!...Finally..._**

Misty summons all her might, while Britney is pressing a strange button on the side of her chest labeled "inflate". Her boobs are getting bigger and bigger until the air pressure is at the max. Ash is recovering right before them, and shakes his head, while his friends and Gary giggle at the huge nipple mark on his forehead.   
"Ok, Britney, prepare to catch the ultimate beatdown, GOODYEAR!!!" Misty growls.   
"You're the one who's gonna get their ass kicked, TWIGGY!!!" Britney shot back.   
"I AM NOT SCRAWNY!!!" Misty lunged forward.   
"MY TITS AREN'T FAKE!!!" Britney said as she jumped towards her adversary.   
The two exchange blows as Joe opens the roof with a press of the button and out of nowhere, a helicopter arrives.   
"Come along my pupils, you have a concert in Thailand scheduled in 5 hours!!! Drag Ash to the chopper!!!"   
Brock, Tracey, Richie, and Gary each grabbed a limb and hoisted him onto the chopper.   
Ash moaned, "Uhh....Misty...I wanna a hickey...."   
The helicopter leaves as Britney is holding Misty in a sleeper hold, her back getting hammered by the steely implants. Misty quickly elbows Britney and judo slams her on the ground. But the bouncy Britney quickly bounces back up and roundhouses Misty in the gut. She falls back clutching her chest, trying to catch a second wind.   
Britney blabs, "YOU SHOULDN'T TALK ABOUT FAKE TITS, MISTY!!! IT'S NOT LIKE YOURS ARE REAL TOO!!! HAAA!!!!"   
"Oh really. They're quite real. And I'm only 14. Imagine the bazooms I'll have 5 years from now...heh heh..."   
"IMPOSSIBLE!!! 14!!! YOU'RE LYING!!! AREN'T YOU???!!!"   
Misty, the smart girl that she is, sees a chance to play Britney's brain (which isn't hard, by the way), "Hah!!! My lifestyle is quite different from yours! I hang around a goofy boy, have no parents and a dime to my name!!! You think I can afford implants???!!! Unlike you, I don't have hic parents to buy me designer tits and pimp me around to a bunch of sleazy music execs and porn directors..."   
"GGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
Misty smirked and devilishly winked, "And, unlike you, I have a deep relationship with a guy that'll definitely blossom into love one day. What's the furthest you ever got in terms of a relationship? Justin Timberlake?! Hah!!! Ash may be scruffy-haired and semi-pubescent, but at least he's not some talentless, lobotomized homo with a bleached Brillo-pad wig of a hairstyle, who hangs around with 4 guys who were once groupies of RuPaul..."   
"YOU'RE GONNA DIE, WATER-BITCH!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Britney screeched running towards Misty with her nails glaring.   
"...I don't think so...."   
In a heartbeat of a split-second, Misty pulled out a pin from her suspender and held it out just as Britney was about to do her ultimate mammary attack, the Boob-Sama Tai Chi. The only sound heard was... 

POP! FWSSSSS...." 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh........." Britney said as the force of the deflating boobie thrust her through the roof where Joe and the Palletstreet Boys escaped earlier. She flew into the air, landing somewhere closeby.   
"Guess she's blasting off again. Hah, I made a funny!" Misty said as she struck a cool pose and got back in the Puffmobile to find Jigglypuff and regroup to find Ash. 

Speaking of Jigglypuff... 

"DAMN IT...THEES JUS' ISN'T FUN WITHOUT MEESTY. I'VE BLOWN UP N'SYNC'S HOUSE, 98 DEGREE'S HOUSE, THE BACKSTREET BOYS' HOUSE, THOUGH I DON'T THINK THEY WERE HOME. WHO ELSE???...OHH YEAH!!! THOSE ANNOYING LEETLE BOYS WHO DID THAT GAP COMMERCIAL. GOD, I LUVVED BLOWEENG UP DAT HOUSE!!! BUT NOW I GOT ONLY ONE EXPLOSIVE ARROW LEFT AND NO MORE BOYBANDS TO KEEL!!!   
Suddenly, Jigglypuff hears someone land closeby.   
"HEY...ISN'T DAT...BREETNEY SPEERS? WELL...SHE DID CONSORT WITH ZE...HOW YOU SAY...DUSTIN LUMBERJACK???!!! AHH...WHAT THE HELL..." 

Strangely enough, some strange voice yelled out, "FINISH HER!!!" For some strange reason, the sky darkened, though Jigglypuff and Britney were the only ones visible to the human eye. Dreadful music played in the background (A/N those who've played Mortal Kombat, you know what I'm talking about...). Britney, attempting to recover, quickly took notice of Jigglypuff aiming something at her.   
"OH NO!!! AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"   
Jigglypuff let its last arrow fly. FWOOOOOSH!!!! 

KAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM....drip...drip...drip, drip...drip. 

Jigglpuff struck a pose, as the weird voice in the distance said something yet again, "Jigglypuff wins...FATALITY!!! drip, drip..." All that remained of Britney was two deflated, rubbery-looking thingies. Misty finally arrived to where Jigglypuff was on the hillside.   
"Jigglypuff, what just happened? The sky darkened as I was driving over here..."   
"OOHH....NOTHEENG!!! heh...heh. WHAT HAPPENED TO ZE ASH!!!"   
"They took him away to do a concert. I couldn't stop them!!! They brainwashed him!!!"   
"WE HAVE TO FIND ZEM!!! BUT ZE ONLY WAY YOU CAN STOP ZEM NOW...IS...IS..."   
"What, Jigglypuff?!"   
"ZE ONLY WAY YOU CAN COUNTERACT ZE BRAINWASH OF A BOYBAND...IS WITH A GIRLBAND!!! WE HAVE TO FIND FOUR GIRLS NOW BEFORE EET'S TOO LATE!!!"   
"Got it!!! Let's go!!!" Misty said as she wondered who she was going to enroll in her girlband army.   
They sped off in the Puffmoblile, leaving dust on the remains of perhaps the greatest pop star of our time...not. 

**Next Episode:** The final chapter of The Palletstreet Boys, I think?! Misty and her new girlband face off against the Palletstreet Boys in Thailand!!! Suggestions are welcome as to who will join Misty's girlband. Reviewers, let your voice be heard!!! 


	6. PSB Backstage!!! Misty's Auditions

**Author's Note:** Sorry I can't get part 5 out yet. I'm still working out the kinks and pondering a possible sequel, but I threw this together to keep you outta the suspense. Light humor intended. I wasn't even trying to be funny on this one. I'm saving the real funny stuff for the finale, so prepare yourselves. HAH!!! The reviewers have spoken and now they'll see how their choices matched up. Let the auditions commence!!! 

**THE PALLETSTREET BOYS-MISTY'S AUDITIONS**

Back in Pallet Town, auditions are being held at the town square. An impatient Misty yelled, "Alright, alright, alright...we don't have all day. I want my man back, and whoever makes it through the audition alive will get to be a part of it all. This is restricted to girl characters who were in at least one episode of Pokemon!!! Got it!!!"   
Someone in the crowd of hopefuls yells out, "What's in it for us???!!!"   
Jigglypuff shouted, "EEF YOU MAKE EET IN ZE GIRLBAND, YOU GET AN ALL-EXPENSE PAID TREEP TO THAILAND, OPEN FOR ZE PALLETSTREET BOYS, AND ONLY SING ONE SONG FOR YER ENTIRE CARREER!!!"   
"That doesn't sound like much," someone else in the crowd said.   
Misty thought quickly and yelled out, "Oh!!! And you get to ride in the Puffmobile!!!"   
The crowd resounded with a huge, "ALRIGHT!!!" 

**1st auditionee: Giselle**   
"There was a farmer, had a dog, and Bingo was his name-o!!! B-I-N-G-O!!! B-I-N-G-O!!!......" 

"Whaddya think, Jigglypuff?!" Misty asked scientifically.   
"EHH...I NEED TO BUY MORE EXPLOSIVE ARROWS!!! NEXT!!!"   
**_Rejected_**

**2nd auditonee: Erika**   
"I'm a bitch, I'm a mother, I'm an Anglican priest, I'm a gynecologist!!!!!!" 

"Hmm...the song sucks, and she just isn't keeping it real. I just don't see her as hardcore..."   
"DAMN...BUT SHE's QUITE A LOOKER!!! AHH...TOO BAD..."   
**_Rejected_**

**3rd auditionee: Duplica**   
"What a girl wants...what a girl needs...A few hair extensions and a jheri curl weave!!!" 

"Cool, an original twist on a song by yet another despised pop icon!!!"   
"SHE HAS A GREAT BOD FOR SOMEONE SO YOUNG!!! SHE'S IN!!!"   
**_Accepted!!!_**

**4th auditionee: Professor Ivy**   
"She blinded me with science!!! BLINDED ME WITH SCIENCE!!!" 

"Gee, that 80's song just proves she was WAAAYYY too old for Brock...oh dear."   
"DAMN, LADY!!! ROB SOMEONE ELSES'S CRADLE!!! YOU HAVE GREAT BOOBIES, THOUGH!!!"   
**_Gladly rejected!!!_**

**5th auditionee: Jessie**   
"Umm...okay here goes...(clears throat) I want to be the very best, that no one ever was...err, to catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause?!" 

"God, song's bad, but she sounded good...and Team Rocket fans'll be pissed if she's not in the fic..."   
"EHH...JESSIE???!!! CAN YOU SEENG, "I'M A BITCH"?!"   
**_Accepted...barely..._**

**6th auditionee: Raye/Sailor Mars**   
"I know what boys like!!! I know what guys want!!! (Raye starts jumping, her ta-tas bouncing quite nicely; author drools)" 

Misty sighed, "Oh man...I thought I said the jobs could only be filled by pokemon characters!!! What're you doing here, Raye???!!!"   
"My show's been suspended temporarily because of scandal!!! Serena gained 2 pounds, Darien allegedly starred in a porno tape with Jedite, Nephlite, and Prince Diamond titled "Tuxedo Unmasked", and Rini's having an identity crisis!!! She thinks she's Barney!!!"   
Misty sighed yet again, "I knew Barney was a sign of the apocalypse...Raye!!! I'll see what I can arrange with the author!!!"   
Raye responded,"Cool, and tell him I think he's quite tasty looking!!! (I just had to put that there...heh, heh...)   
"AHH...LEAVE IT TO ZE AUTHOR TO JAM MORE ANIME CHARACTERS INTO THIS FIC!!!" Jigglypuff said, smacking its head.   
**_Status pending...author still drooling..._**

**7th auditionee: Prima(Lorelei) of the Elite Four**   
"Let's talk about sex, baby!!! Let's talk about you and me!!! Let's talk about all the birds and the wind and the astral plane of Dimension 261!!!!" 

"Gee, she's acting spacier than usual...and she might inspire more pokemon hentai on the net. Sorry, Prima!!! You're still a great trainer, though!!!   
"SEX....."   
**_Rejected to protect us all!!!_**

**8th, 9th, and 10th auditionees: Daisy, Violet, and Lily**   
"(Alternating lyrics) She's got the look!!! Like, she's got the look!!! She's got the look!!! Like...like!!!" 

Misty growls, "Grrr...leave it to them to choose a song that has only one lyric and unmistakingly glorifies their beauty!!! And they sang even better than everyone else!!! GRRRR!!! Sorry sibs!!! You didn't make the cut!!!   
Daisy ask, "Like, whaddya mean we didn't make the cut?! We're your sisters, Misty!!! The other auditionees sounded like Michael Jackson after he molested a few boy scouts!!!"   
Jigglypuff sided with Misty, "SORRY, NO NEPOTISM HERE, GIRLIES!!! BUT I HEARD DESTINY'S CHILD IS HIRING!!!"   
**_Rejected grudgingly!!!_**

**11th auditionee: Sabrina**   
"Karma, Karma, Karma, Karma, Karma CHAMELEON!!! They come and goooo!!! They come and goooooo-oh-oh!!!" 

"I...*gulp* don't wanna tell her she didn't make it!!!"Misty squirmed.   
"ME NEITHER!!! BOY GEORGE EES ONE COOL HOMO, BABY!!!"   
**_Accepted out of wet-in-your-pants fear..._**

**12th auditionee: May Oak**   
"Like a virgin!!! Touched for the very first time!!!" 

Misty ponders, "GRRR...*whisper*...Jigglypuff, Ash used to have a crush on that girl!!! Can't risk having her around...I'm afraid I'm gonna have to say no. Besides, I'm supposed to be the untouched, virginal sex appeal around here!!!"   
"YOU MEAN YOU AND ZE ASH HAVEN'T....???!!!!"   
"OF COURSE NOT!!! WE'RE STILL IN OUR PUBES!!! The closest we've ever gotten to "that" was when he accidentally hickeyed me on the upper half of my left boob!!! Or maybe it wasn't so accidental...*blush*...^o^..."   
Jigglypuff sweatdrops. ~-~   
**_Rejected out of fear of sexual inadequacy..._**

**13th auditionee: Agatha of the Elite Four**   
Who's the baddest cat in town...when dangers lurking all around?!!! SHAFT!!! Damn, right!!! I'm telling you that cat's one bad motherf... 

"SHUT YER MOUTH!!!" Misty sweatdropped, "Gee, we have to maintain some standards..."   
"But I'm just talking 'bout Shaft?!" Agatha responded.   
Jigglypuff sighed, "DEAR GOD...I NEED TO GO TO ZE ARMORY...."   
**_Rejected for obvious reasons!!!_**

**14th auditionee: Cassidy**   
"(wearing extremely baggy pants) STOP.....ROCKET TIME!!! Can't touch this!!!.....Can't touch this!!! UH-OH!!! UH-OH!!! UH-OH!!! UH-OH!!!" 

Misty starts turning blue and faints,"MC HAMMER!!! EEEEEK!!! (recalls the time her sisters listened to MC Hammer for weeks on end)"   
"MEESTY?! HEY SNAP OUT OF IT!!! (starts doubleslapping Misty)"   
**_Traumatically rejected!!!_**

**15th auditionee: Melody**   
One, two, three, four, FIVE!!! It's Island Mambo No. 9 with Melody live!!! 

"She's...she's...grrr...awesome...MELODY!!! You're in the girlband, but...(Misty's eyes start glowing)**...IF YOU DARE THROW YOURSELF AT ASH LIKE YOU DID WHEN WE FIRST MET YOU, I WILL SHOVE THAT FLUTE SO FAR DOWN YOUR THROAT, YOU'LL BE PLAYING LUGIA'S SONG OUTTA YER BUTTCHEEKS!!! GOT IT???!!!**"   
Melody gulped, "...Yes ma'am!!!"   
Jigglypuff snickered, "MAYBE ASH IS BETTER OFF IN ZE BOYBAND...."   
**_Accepted...but keeping a close eye..._**

The auditions were over and everyone who didn't make the cut were given the consolation prize, which was a signed copy of _International Pimpdaddy: An Autobiography of Brock Slate_. Jessie, Duplica, Melody, and Sabrina lined up before Misty and Jigglypuff.   
"So what're we calling this band?!" Jessie asked.   
Misty held a hand to her chin, "I don't know, but we're gonna find out real soon. By the way, Jessie...what happened to James???" 

Elsewhere, at the local McDonalds, James is getting drunk off Nestea, and the seeds of a new evil are being sown... 

"*hic*...I don't know what to do!!! My hit TV series is up in the air temporarily, and the main character is making gobs of cash by lip-synching, exposing his bare naked chest, and making lots of girls and gay people horny!!! I just don't have that kind of talent!!!"   
Magically, Puff Daddy psychically talks to James, "Nigga', you don't need to be frontin' fo no skeezers and faggots!!! There's another way to make the big Benjamins, baby...HA HA HA HAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! All you gotta do is bust me outta jail and call my mommy! Pwetty pwease!!!" 

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE PALLETSTREET BOYS-PART 5!!! SHOCKING RETARDED FINALE!!!**


	7. Backstage in Bangkok

**Author's Note: **Due to huge demand for this series, that and this story is getting longer than I expected, I'm extending it to one more part, and DEFINITELY planning a sequel!!! Those who are just interested in seeing the final battle of the bands, wait for part 6. Those actually interested in more madness and plot development, continue!!! Warning: Thailandese homos, Buddhist monks, and Mr. Ed may be offended by the following chapter of this fic. so anyone who fits under those categories, NO BIGOTRY OR RACISM INTENDED, only making social commentary on a tragic social ill in Thailand. 

**THE PALLETSTREET BOYS-PART 5**

The Puffmobile hovered (yes, it can fly) above Bangcock...err Bangkok, Thailand, landing nearby the Magrabbadaboysass Colloseum, where the Palletstreet Boys were hosting their first concert.   
"I HAVE ZE CONCERT PROGRAM IN MY HANDS, GIRLSS!!!" Jigglypuff groaned.   
"Who's opening for the boyband, Jigglypuff?" Misty asked.   
"LET'S SEEE...HMM...ZE SPICE GIRLS?!"   
Jessie inquired, "I thought they were washed up since they lost their fifth member..."   
Melody gabbed, "They are washed up! Why do you think they're opening for a newbie boyband?!"   
Sabrina psychically linked to them and said, "Girls, since we're in Thailand, we have to disquise ourselves or we may end up getting assigned to a pimp, or getting forcibly married to a child-molesting geezer!!!"   
"Right!" Misty affirmed, "Jessie, Duplica!!! You two have expertise on disquises!!! Whaddya have?!"   
Duplica groaned, "Sorry, Mist. I didn't bring my complete wardrobe..."   
Jessie sighed, "Not much. Since James went crazy and left, he took most of the disquises, especially the dresses!!! All I have left is..." 

"DIPSY!!!" Jessie exclaimed, "This wasn't such a good idea!!! We're actually turning them on!!!"   
"LA-LA!!! Aiee!!! This plan sucks, Jessie!!!" yelled Melody.   
"PO!!! Yikes!!! Instead of attracting American tourist pedophiles, we're attracting the Thailandese!!!" Duplica shouted.   
"TINKLY-WINKLY...Aaahh!!! Don't pinch me there!!!" Sabrina groaned.   
"ERR...PHIL!!!" Misty gulped as she and the girls dashed towards the Colloseum's backstage wearing Teletubby suits, chased by tons of young boys and naked Buddhist monks.   
A teenage boy yelled,"MY POPPA THINKS YOOR ONE HOTT PIECE OF ASS, DIPSY!!! WORK THAT BOOTY!!!" while one of the naked Buddhist monks yelled,"LA-LA!!! COME HERE AND FONDLE MY "LITTLE BUDDHA"!!! A-CHA-CHA-CHA-CHA!!!"   
Jigglypuff squirmed inside Tinkly-Winkly's purse and groaned, "REMIND ME TO BUY AN EXPLOSIVE ARROW FOR ZE AUTHOR!!!" 

**We interrupt the Palletstreet Boys for an important newsflash!!! In Sailor Moon world, a new evil has arisen!!!....damn it!**

"Good day!!! It appears the end of the world is near!!! Some weird little pink-haired girl wearing very skimpy clothing, a flying horse, and a strange purple dinosaur has destroyed half of Tokyo!!! We go to our correspondent on the scene, Richard Dickless!!! 

"DICK DICKLESS HERE!!! It appears the girl called Rini, and the dinosaur called Barney are going on what appears to be a hugging rampage!!! Pegasus is feeding on a trough of Mexican beans and is destroying buildings with atomic farts along the way!!! 

Pegasus is eating beans, farting and blowing up buildings and babbling, "A HORSE IS A HORSE, OF COURSE, OF COURSE!!! AWW, WILBUR!!! WHY'D YA KICK ME OUT FOR HUMPING THE SHEEP?! " Rini and Barney hugged to death the police, secret agents, James Bond (he finally dies), and several soldiers from the national guard. The only ones that can stop them are the Sailor Scouts!!! Or can they???!!! They arrive on the scene!!! 

"SAILOR MERCURY!!!...SAILOR MARS!!!...SAILOR JUPITER, damn it Tom, stop trying to rip off my skirt!!!...SAILOR VENUS!!!...SAILOR NEPTUNE!!!...SAILOR SATURN...SAILOR URANUS gawd, I hate my name...SAILOR PLUTO!!!...SAILOR SUN!!!...SAILOR NEBULA!!!...SAILOR BLACKHOLE!!! (a black Sailor Scout?)...SAILOR ALPHACENTAURI!!!...I think that's all of them..." 

The oh-so-sexy Sailor Mars scratches her head, "Dammit, Serena didn't show!!! WATCH OUT!!! BARNEY'S HEADED THIS WAY!!!"   
"OOOOHHHHH, COME GIVE BIG DADDY A KISS!!! UH-HOHO!!! SMOOCH-SMOOCH!!!"   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

**We now return you to the Palletstreet Boys!!! I'm terrified beyond my goddamn mind!!!**

Ash, Brock, Tracey, Richie, and Gary were in another room backstage with Joe, exhausted after racing past the little boys and the older men blocking the way to the backstage.   
Ash huffed and puffed, "Gee, those little boys and their parents seem to be enjoying this..."   
Brock replied, "Uhh, Ash...those older guys with the little boys don't have what you would call a father/son relationship..."   
Ever the dense one, Ash asked, "Well, what other kind of relationship would they have?"   
Tracey quickly responded, "Umm, Ash I don't know how to tell you this, but...we're in Thailand, land of sexual exploitation. You know how you and Misty like your hickey sessions?!"   
"Yeah?!"Ash said dreamily.   
"Well, let's just say daddy and son are like Michael Jackson and Macaulay Culkin..."   
Ash, still clueless, said, "They're both white?!"   
Brock yelled like a maniac, "NO, YOU 24-KARAT MORON!!! THEY PUMP EACH OTHER UP THE POOPHOLE!!! WE'RE IN THE MOLESTER CAPITAL OF THE WORLD!!! WHY DO YOU THINK MICHAEL JACKSON LIKED TO TOUR THIS COUNTRY!!! HE WAS LOOKING FOR HOT, SWEATY YOUNG BOYS AND CHIMPANZEES TO PLAY WITH!!! Hey waitaminit. Who set up this tour?!"   
Tracey sweatdropped, "Umm...well you see...George Michael forced me to! Waaahh!!! He said he would haunt me with gay wet dreams if I didn't..."   
Gary yelled, "You dork!!! I thought you were gay already?!"   
"I AM NOT GAY!!! WHAT?! YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE I'M NOT ALL OVER EVERY CHICK LIKE BROCK AND THINK PROFESSOR OAK IS DA BOMB, AND WEAR A PINK HEADBAND, YOU THINK THAT MAKES ME GAY!!! CHECK OUT THESE SKETCHBOOKS!!!" 

The boys were each thrown a sketchbook filled with lots of naughty drawings of Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy, Charlie's Angels, and countless other women.   
"Dude, you are so hentai..." Richie said, blushing heavier with every page he turned.   
Brock made his girl-face and looked goofier as he continued, "That's the Jenny from Cinnabar..."   
"Gee, I gotta hang out with this guy more," Gary said as he flipped the pages, "Hey, those are my ex-cheerleaders!!!"   
Ash blushed while looking at the naked chicks, "Wow, I've never seen stuff like this...hey what's this?" Ash came to a glowing, radioactive page titled, "_Ashkama Mistisutra:_ _1001 Ancient Orange Island Lovemaking Secrets?!_ starring Ash and Misty?! What the...???...!!!...???...!!!"(A/N use your imagination at your own risk!!!) His body couldn't take the massive overload of hormones and...   
"WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!........!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.....!...(crashes to the ground anime-style)"   
Ash passed out on the ground with a MAJOR nosebleed.   
"Aww, Ash!!! You bled all over my honeymoon fantasy drawings!!! That was gonna be your wedding present!!!" Tracey yelled.   
"I think you killed him," Richie said, looking over to see Ash staring into space drooling.   
Gary thought to himself, "This is great. If Ashy's outta the picture, I can take over the boyband!!!"   
Brock, ever the voice of reason, saw the hordes of gay men and boys and said,"GUYS, IF WE DON'T FIND A WAY TO GET OUT OF THAILAND, WE'RE GONNA GO BACK HOME WITH A CASE OF SNORLAX-SIZED HEMMORHOIDS!!!" 

The girls secretly snuck backstage and beat up the real Spice Girls and mailed 'em back to their old pimp in Britain, Sir F!@#alot. They quickly put on their concert getups, but soon noticed an embarrassing flaw.   
"GEE, WE'RE PRACTICALLY WEARING NOTHING!!!" Misty said, scratching her head.   
Strangely enough, Jessie said, "Oh, you'll get used to it..."   
Duplica said, "Misty, it's almost like what you usually wear, except lesser!"   
"Ash'll definitely pick me over Misty, heh heh" Melody thought to herself.   
Sabrina all of a sudden noticed the curtain opening and the emcee hyping up the crowd. 

"ALRIGHT, LADIES, GENTLEMEN, AND FAGGOTS!!! OPENING FOR THE HOTTEST BOYBAND AROUND, THE ONE, THE ONLY, TEMPORARILY LEGENDARY...THE SPICE GIRLS!!! 

Misty and the girls rushed on stage after the obligatory special effects. She quickly gave them names.   
"I'M...ummm...WATER SPICE!!! Jessie, you're UHH...PISSY SPICE!!! Duplica, you'll be IMITATION SPICE!!!" Sabrina...err...PSYCHO SPICE!!! And Melody YOU'RE...ISLANDFLOOZE SPICE!!!"   
"PISSY SPICE??!!!" Jessie thundered.   
"ISLANDFLOOZE SPICE???!!!" Melody growled.   
"Sorry, my girlband! HAH!" Misty said as she jumped on centerstage.   
"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!" 

**Next Episode:** The fake Spice Girls and a revived Ash face off against the Palletstreet Boys and their new band leader, Gary!!! Dammit, I think I revealed too much!!! The battle of the talentless bands, plus a third and most evil band attempts to kill our heroes!!! Jigglypuff shows its true power!!! And what about Rini and the coming of the Apocalypse!!! Find out in part 6!!! AAARRRGGGGGHHH!!!! 


	8. Backstreet's Dead...ALRIGHT!!!

**Author's Note: **Damn, I'm tired o' writing, but I'm finished. Those who've just clicked on this fic, it's HIGHLY recommended you read through parts 1-5, or else this fic'll seem like a deranged street crazy or obsessed Digimon fan wrote it. Apologies for the length in advance, but I am NOT gonna extend this to a part 7!!! I'm spent like a 10-dollar ho as it is. HAHAHHAHAAA!!!!!!! There's not just one, but two cliffhangers at the end of this fic-o, and the last one will give you nightmares. And now, the exciting conclusion to The Palletstreet Boys!!! Warning: Hardcore BSB fans, do not continue!!! 

**THE PALLETSTREET BOYS-PART 6**

Misty and gang faced a mob of mindless, horny fans. More than half were men and young boys, while the other half were crazy girls just waiting to rip the clothes off the Palletstreet Boys. Our scantily-clad heroine, even more scantily-clad than usual, was facing a roaring, wild mess of people. One wrong move and they might end up *gulp*...jailbait!   
"Uhh...they all look really..." Misty sweatdropped.   
"...hungry for..." Jessie said, continuing her sentence.   
"....rippling, butt-nasty...." Melody cried.   
"....sheet-staining, bed-breaking..."Duplica gulped.   
"...SEX!!! HEADS UP, TEAM!!!" Sabrina yelped as she noticed the crowd quickly charging in their direction.   
"GIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they all yelled, but Sabrina quickly formed a psychic barrier around the stage, holding them off barely.   
Jigglypuff quickly called to Misty, "MEESTY!!! HURRY UP AND SEENG A SONG!!! YOUU HAVE TO KEEP DERE MINDS OFFF YOOR BOOTY!!!   
"Right, follow my lead girls!!!" Misty and crew sang The Right Stuff by NKOTB, No Scrubs by TLC, Losing My Religion by REM, and It's Raining Men, by three fat, black chicks whose name escapes me at the moment, but none were able to pacify the horny crowd.   
"MEESTY ARE YOU FREAKIN' CRAZY???!!! DON'T SEENG IT'S RAINING MEN!!! EET'S ZE GAY ANTHEM!!! YOU'LL SEND THEM ON A HOMOSEXUAL FRENZY!!!   
Sabrina groaned, about to pass out, "Misty!!! Jigglypuff!!! I can hold them off much longer!!! Do something fast!!!"   
Misty gasped, while Jigglypuff frowned, "GUESS EETS FOR ME TO PULL ALL ZE STOPS!!" 

Elsewhere, in the subconcious of Ash's brain, our little sex symbol is trying to get out of La-la land... 

"Unnhh...hello?!"   
"HELLO, MY LITTLE ASHY!!! HOW ARE YOU, MY SWEET LIL' BUNDLE OF BUTT LOVE! OOPS, DID THAT SLIP?!"   
"George Michael?! What are you doing here in my brain?! Waaaah?! YOU'RE BUTT-NAKED!!!"   
"OH, I'M SORRY! I WAS AT MY FRIEND SANCHO'S BIRTHDAY PARTY AND I GUESS I FORGOT TO GET DRESSED! WE WERE BOBBING FOR NUTS AND, OOPS, DID THAT SLIP?!"   
"I want out of the boyband, George!!! I need to get out of here!!!"   
"MAN, WHY?! IS IT BECAUSE OF TRACEY'S GRAPHICALLY ILLUSTRATED DRAWINGS OF YOU AND MISTY DOING THE WANKY-WANK 1001 WAYS, OOPS, DID THAT SLIP?!"   
"NO!!! Well, maybe a little...OKAY, A LOT!!! But...I really do miss her and she wants to get back together."   
"WELL, OOH...ALRIGHT...I GUESS I CAN'T STAND IN YOUR WAY, BUT PROMISE ME YOU'LL BE COMMITTED AND AT A RESPONSIBLE AGE WHEN YOU AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND DO THE ORANGE ISLAND DOGGYSTYLE TECHNIQUE!!! I CHOKED MY CHICKEN AT THE WRONG PLACE AT THE WRONG TIME, AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED TO ME, OOPS, DID THAT SLIP?"   
Ash puts on grateful, cute boy face and says, "I promise, and yeah, it slipped. Thanks, but now how do I get outta here?!"   
"THAT'S THE PROBLEM. ONLY THE SACRED SONG OF BUTTOCKS FROM MISTY CAN REVIVE YOU FROM YOUR COMA. FOR NOW, YOU'RE STUCK IN THE BACK POCKET OF YOUR BRAIN!!! NO SWEAT!!! WE CAN PLAY NAKED VOLLEYBALL!!! IT'S QUITE FUN, MY TASTY, LIL' JUICE MUFFIN! OOPS, DID THAT SLIP?!"   
"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Back in the relatively sane world, Jigglypuff threw Takeshi's script book at Misty, while it was getting mysteriously dressed in the back, and putting on the appropriate soundtrack.   
"MEESTY!!! SEENG ZE SONG ON ZE PAGE WHILE SWINGIN' YER BUTTCHEEKS!!! HURRY BEFORE YOU BECOME ZE PRISON BEEF!!!"   
"Right!!! Follow my lead girls!!! ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!!!....   
(A/N Apologies to the person who sang the beautiful song "The Power of One" from the P2K movie soundtrack...but it was just too easy...) 

Butts can be a challenge...   
Fat chicks just can't shake it right...   
Gay dudes chase it like a Snubble...   
Through day...and night... 

Kiss it, smack it, slap it...   
Boy or girl, it's really cool...   
Naked booties on TV...   
Can make you drool... 

THE POWER OF BUNS!!!...   
There's no misbelieving!!!   
A squeeze and whiff!!!   
Can make you quite stiff!!!...   
Just like crack cocaine!!! 

Ash strangely starts waking up, and by some strange trance, is heading towards centerstage, with the rest of the Palletstreet Boys and Joe following with curiosity. 

Don't crap on your Guess jeans...   
While chowing on Texas beans...   
And go have some smelly fun...   
WITH THE POWER OF...BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNS!!!!!!!!! 

Imagine the sight of me!!!   
Not wearing my pink undies!!!   
And switching my cheeks so free!!!   
WITH THE POWER OF BUNS.... 

Melody pulled out her flute and started playing the flute instrumental part to "The Power of Buns", while the whole girlband switched their buttcheeks left and right, hypnotizing and soothing the horniness of the crowd. Misty closed her eyes, actually enjoying the song she was singing, and swayed her tush back and forth, until she felt something bump up against it.   
BOINK!   
She turned her head around to discover Ash unconsciously hitting his head on her butt. Blushing, she quickly bent down, and grabbed Ash by the shoulders, "Ash, snap out of it! It's me, Misty!!!"   
Ash started coming to his senses, kind of, "Uhhh...doggystyle, butterfly, number 69, praying donkey, horny platypus, dyspeptic elephant...I KNOW ALL THE POSITIONS!!! Huh?! Misty?!"   
"Ash, you're back!!! I thought I'd never get you back!!!" Misty blushed as she hugged the delirious Ash.   
"Ohh...Misty...I thought I'd never see you again...I thought you were George Michael trying to play naked volleyball with me..."   
"What?! Oh...whatever." 

Melody still kept playing her song and switching her butt back and forth, until she too felt something brush up against her butt, "Oh, Ash. I knew you'd choose me over Misty...Huh?"   
"HI, MY NAME'S BROCK, I WOULDA BEEN IN THE 2ND MOVIE AND SWEPT YOU OFF YOUR FEET, BUT THE GAY GUY REPLACED ME BECAUSE OF CORPORATE POLITICS...HEH-HEH..."   
"I AM NOT GAY, YOU PUPILESS TURD!!!" Tracey yelled from the back, while Richie giggled.   
"Get real, squinty!!! I'm only attracted to dense, underdeveloped pokemon trainers!!! Buzz off!!!" Melody growled.   
A jealous Duplica quickly pounced on Melody cat-fight style, "Don't talk to my man like that, beach bimbo!!! Oops, did that slip?!"   
Gary pulled out something from his back pocket, an all-too-familiar mike which used to belong to a certain Jigglypuff, "HELLO FANS!!! I AM THE NEW LEADER OF THE PALLETSTREET BOYS!!! ASHY HERE IS NOT WORTHY OF YOUR ASS-GRABBING HANDS!!! WATCH ME AS I GROOVE MY HAIRY LITTLE BOOTY AS I SING "TONGUE KISS MY TOES"!!!   
Out of nowhere, Jigglypuff, who was wearing a thong and a bow in its hair for some reason, jumped on Gary and beat him down ghetto-style, "GRRR!!! YOUR THE LITTLE EYEBROWLESS PRICK WHO STOLE ME MIKE!!! GIMME MY GODDAMN MIKE!!! GRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Everyone winced continuously as Gary got the bejeezus knocked out of him by Jigglypuff.   
...*pound*...OWW!!!...*pound*...AHH!!!...*smack*....*OWW....*whop*....OOo!...*thwack*....eEE!...*slap*....MOMMY!!!...*slam*....(Gary attempts to crawl away...)..."GIT YER ASS BACK HEERE!!!"....*thwump*....OwW!!!...*bamm*....HOO!! ...................(Gary lifts his head, Jigglypuff quickly takes notice, jump flips in the air and).......*Fwoop-BAMM!!!*....owie(faints with big swirls in his eyes).... "EGOSHIPPERS BEWARE!!! HAH!!!" 

"Wow, I almost feel sorry for him," Ash said.   
"Hmm...not really," Misty said, hugging her love toy.   
Jessie yelled, "Well, what're you waiting for?! Kiss and make up with the twerp and let's scram!!!"   
"Right!!!" Misty said, planting a HUGE kiss on Ash. *SMOOCH*   
Ash blushes like crazy while the crowd goes "AWWWwwww....!!!" and many started to cheer as the entire cast of Pokemon characters are about to leave, but the vile Joe had planned for this in case something bad would happen with the boyband. 

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE, KIDS!!! I AM JOE, ALMIGHTY GOD OF BOYBANDS, AND I HAVE SUMMONED THE ULTIMATE BOYBAND, ONE WHICH WILL BE IMMORTALIZED FOR AEONS TO COME, THE BACKSTRET BOYS!!!!!!"   
In a puff of smoke, the real Backstreet Boys appeared out of nowhere, but strangely enough, were wearing their superhero outfits.   
Ash scratched his head and mumbled, "Umm...who invited the drag queens?!"   
Brian of the Backstreet Boys quickly answered, "We are not drag queens!!! We are superheroes/ singers!!! Stan Lee made us into superheroes, diminishing his already dwindling prestige as a comic book publisher, and we have been summoned by Joe to kill all of you and the author for making fun of us and our name!!!"   
Ash scoffed, "I admit, you do look tough, but I'm not afraid of you!!! Pikachu, use your Thunderbolt!!!...Uhh...Pikachu?!"   
"ASH!!!" Misty yelled, "Pikachu's not here!!! When you quit pokemon training, he left to work on Cardcaptor Sakura!!!"   
"Uh-oh..." 

Back in Hollywood...   
"Toge, toge, toge, bri, brie...(*sung to Pinnochio's song*...I've got no breasts to hold me up...)"   
"Sakura, you freakin' idiot, you buttless, chestless, asexual excuse for a Cardcaptor!!!," Li yelled, "Name the frickin' card!!!"   
*plurp*   
"IT'S...IT'S THE INDIGESTION CARD!!! Quick, Kiro!!! Take a dive in the septic tank to distract it!!!"   
The director yelled, "CUT!!! Mr. P.K. Chu, right!!! Do as we rehearsed!!! ACTION!!!"   
"Pika-pi, pika pikachu pika...(It could be worse. I could've starred in the next Final Fantasy game...)"   
(A/N Sorry, FF fans. FF6(FF3 in America) is still the best game in the series, ever!!! Hah!!!) 

Brian sneered and grabbed a mike, "Watch me, Ash-bastard, as I charm the panties off your girlfriend!!!... *I LIKE IT THAT A-WAY...AS LONG AS YOU LOVE ME!!!"   
Misty was hypnotized by the sound of Brian's voice and started walking in his direction, "uhh...I like it that a-way...as long as you...love me...wuhh..."   
"Misty!!! Snap out of it!!! What've you done to Misty?!"   
Jigglypuff sweatdropped, "OH NO!!! HE'S USING ZE HYPNOTIC FAG POWERS!!! DO SOMETHING, ZE ASH, OR YOU WEEL LOSE HER FOREVER!!!"   
Ash thought very hard, "Oh no. Without my pokemon, I'm helpless," but like a beam of light, George Michael spoke to him telepathically, "COME ON, MY ASHY-KINS!!! HAVEN'T YOU LEARNED ANYTHING!!! USE YOUR ULTIMATE SEXUAL POWER!!! SUMMON THE POTENT ENERGIES OF YOUR BUDDING PROSTATE!!! YOU CAN DO IT!!! AND I DIDN'T SLIP THAT TIME!!!"   
"Yeah, right!!! I can do this!!! Yo' Misty!!!" he called to her as she turned around, "Check this out!!!"   
Ash quickly unbuttoned his shirt, flashing his bare naked chest, and unzipping his pants a little, showing a bit of his boxers and spoke in a deep pimpin' voice, "Tell me, Misty...who's da real sugar daddy 'round here..."   
"Huh?! Ash!!! Oh....ooohhh....!!!...Wow..."she said just as she blushed and fainted from hunk overload. 

Jigglypuff quickly spotted a strange box labeled, Voice-O-Rama, and pulled the plug, which quickly changed Brian's voice, " i..LiKe iT ThaT a-Way...!!! Huh?! Oh no, my real voice!!! My career is over!!! I'll get you Jigglypuff!!!" He kicked Jigglypuff out of the way, rolling back in front of Ash and a recovering Misty.   
Brian snickered, "You may have gotten rid of our voices, but we still have our superhero powers!!! There's no way you can stop us now!!! HAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
All our pokemon heroes were in panic, even Sabrina, who had used up all her psychic powers holding off the Thailandese and American molesters.   
Misty cried, "Oh no...it's over!", but quickly took notice of Jigglypuff, "Huh?!"   
Ash said, "Jigglypuff is...glowing!!! And growing!!!" 

Some weird, extremely annoying theme music cued up in the background, "Di...di...di...digimon...DIGIMON!!! Digital Bastards!!! DiGImoN ArE thE ChamPIONS!!!"   
Misty started singing along, "Change into digital champions...." but was quickly cut off by Ash, "MISTY!!! We're from Pokemon, the cooler show!!! The stupid author cued up the wrong music!!!"   
(A/N Hey!!!) 

Jigglypuff started growing bigger, snapping its thongs, and spoke in a deep evil, voice, "GGGRRRRRR!!!!!! YOU THINK YOU FAGWILLOWS ARE GOING TO BEAT US WITH YOUR BULKED-UP HOMOSEXUAL SUPERHERO POWERS!!! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE KICKED ME!!! NOW YOU SHALL SEE MY TRUE FORM, FAGSTREET BOYS!!! GRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
The air started blowing around Jigglypuff, pushing Ash, Misty, and crew away from her. Kickass music cued up in the background, while Misty motioned Ash to pull out his pokedex.   
"GRIGGLYTUFF!!! The really, really, REALLY pissed-off pokemon!!! This pokemon will kick your ass, tear your nuts off, and beat you upside the head so hard, your primordial ancestors and their dogs will feel it!!!"   
All the Backstreet Boys started hugging Joe and yelped like little girlies, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"   
In a swift jump and drop, the ultimate evolution of the Jigglypuff species brought down the house. 

flip....KASPLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!...drip.....drip....drip. 

All that was left of the BSB and Joe was a SMEAR on the concert stage. Grigglytuff quickly started shrinking, finally shrinking back to Jigglypuff. Our heroes ran up to her, "Jiggly? Jiggly, jiggly...jigglypuff-puff?!"   
Misty thought out loud, grabbing onto Ash's arm and putting her head on his shoulder, "I guess since she has her mike back, she no longer sounds like a homicidal Luciano Pavarotti."   
Ash held the cute Jigglypuff, "Wow, Jigglypuff was awesome, Misty! Thanks, the both of you."   
People in the crowd saw the beauty of Ash and Misty togetherness on stage and started coming to their senses, "You know what? I'm through with boybands. I'm going home, tearing down my posters and am gonna try to get into a committed homosexual relationship. Care to join me, Bob!" "Yes, Timothy!!!"   
"To the Puffmobile, everyone!!!" our heroine yelled but Gary called out to them.   
"HEEYYYY!!!!! CaN SomEonE help Me GatheR My TeeTH!!!" 

And so our heroes...and Gary, headed back home to the Pokemon anime world. Ash was busy on the phone calling for Pikachu and Togepi to come back, Misty was busy making hamburgers with Mrs. Ketchum, while Professor Oak poured out the Heineken with Goku's picture on it. Jessie was invited to stay over to help locate James and Meowth. Jigglypuff was out in the back trying to pinch Mr. Mime's butt.   
Misty walked in, "Hamburgers are done!!! Come and get it!!!"   
Everyone chowed down, while Ash and Misty talked, "Ash, where did Brock go?!"   
"I think he said he was gonna make a small trip to New York. Said something about learning the art of pimpfather. He said he'd be back soon."   
"How's the Pikachu/Togepi search going?"   
"They've quit Cardcaptor Sakura and are heading back home. It was weird, though. I caught Pikachu in some kind of decontamination shower on the vidphone!!!"   
Misty turned to Jessie, "Jessie, any luck finding James or Meowth?"   
"No..." she said trying to stifle her tears, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GONNA DO WITHOUT THEM!!!"   
Mr. Mime raced inside the house, making a huge sweatdrop, disturbed by the kinky Jigglypuff.   
"Oh, Mimie!!! Turn on the TV, dear!" Mrs. Ketchum said happily. The mime switched to it's favorite channel.   
CLICK!   
The VJ announced, "AND NOW, EVERYONE. THE MOST REQUESTED SONG IN THE NATION, SUBURBAN PSYCHO, BY JIMINEM!!!"   
Everyone simultaneously shouted, "JIMINEM???!!!" 

Lots of hardcore-lookin, heavily armed black gangstas were taking a stroll down a small suburb. A small, little white boy walked up to them, "Hi, my name's Frankie!!! Wanna play some basketball, niggas!!!" He got the lights punched out of him. All of a sudden, some guy in a dress rode up on a bike with an submachine-gun and surprisingly enough, didn't shoot . Instead, he rode up next to each of them and pistol-whipped them one-by-one. "Hey, stop that!!! Uhh, aren't you Jiminem, hardcore pistol-whipping gangsta of the suburbs?!" It was James, but oddly enough, his voice sounded a little altered.   
"Yeah, mothaf!@#$%!!! It is I, Jiminem!!! I'm the real Jim Shady!!!"   
(insert obligatory hip-hop beat in background) 

Oh, I'm the real f!@##$ sh!@# can't you see?   
Pistol-whippin' from NY to Ken-tu-cky!   
Carry no f!@#$ bullets, but lots of dresses   
Get into gangland sh@# and lots of messes   
The only time I got arrested with jailbait fags   
Was for ripping off Sealy's mattress tags!!! 

Everyone in the Ketchum household felt their ears burning while Ash yelped,"Man, I think we crossed the PG-13 boundary already!" James was shown at a poolside, dancing with a pair of boxers, with lots of bikini-clad, big-assed girls, trying to cop a feel of his "Uzi".   
"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD, JAMES!!! COME ON EVERYONE!!! LET'S GET HIM!!!" Jessie said, charging towards the door, but Misty said, "Jessie, we just got here and the video just ended. A commercial's coming up!"   
....IT'S BAXTER!!! MEOW, MEOW, MEOW, MEOW....(you know the rest...)   
"MEOWTH!!!!!!" everyone shouted, right before they dropped to the ground.   
Ash groaned, "Ohh....this baby is definitely not mine..waaahh...Misty, whaddya you think?!"   
"Here we go again!!!" 

**THE END...(cue up 'The Power of Buns" soundtrack in the background as credits roll)**

**CREDITS**

Story and script- The edgeknight   
Special effects- www.mexicanslavelabor.com   
Sound- Rabid Jigglypuff Inc.   
Choreography- Queerphobic Dance Academy of New York   
Asskissing- Dreamworks, Inc. (they needed work...) 

**(CLIFFHANGER CLIP- Back in the Viridian City headquarters of Team Rocket....)**

.......©Microsux Blinders 2000...drivers set....testing procedure....set parameters....   
.......232354KIJL235IJS....98756929JGIEKS.....program XEROX booting.......   
.......enter estimate height.....   
.......5/11.....   
.......enter estimate weight....   
.......102LBS....   
.......enter estimate I.Q......   
..................................   
.......12........................   
..................................   
.......analyzing DNA sample.....   
.......2312445LOISO198274......   
.......093000927758LKADF......   
.......01100   
.......00101   
.......11000   
.......analysis of tissue sample complete.....   
.......SUBJECT: SPEARS, BRITNEY......Proceed with cloning procedure Y/N?.....   
.......Y.....   
.......9758786430971JAFELA....   
.......JLA897887345LJIFSSA....   
.......procedure complete.......you may kiss the bride....heh...heh... 

"Perfect...aw crap, Persian!!! Don't pee in the gym!!! What did I teach you about wee-wee?!" 

**TUNE IN FOR THE SEQUEL!!! ASH AND MISTY RETURN IN "JIMINEM"!!! COMING SOMETIME NEXT MONTH!!!**


End file.
